One Day Late
by SBP21
Summary: Tsukune misses the first day of school due to a stomach virus. How could this possibly change anything? No pairings decided. Anon reviews accepted.


**A/N: Nothing to say other than the usual about reviews and that you should feel free too comment.**

Narration: Hello

Speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario Vampire

**Story Begins Now**

My name is Aono Tsukune and I missed the first day of school. The first day of my new school to be exact. What if I get ridiculed. It wasn't my fault. I had a stomach virus for a few days. I wasn't even expecting my father to come home drunk with an application he picked up off the ground. Apparently a priest dropped it. What priest carries school applications. With his luck he would be going to a school for juvenile children. Lets just go with why this school might be a bad idea. The First Strike was on the bus ride there.

I was sitting on the bus reading the student manual when the Bus Driver suddenly decided to speak.

"Are you a new student of Yokai Academy?" Tsukune looked around to find himself the only one on. Was this guy stupid. It said Yokai Academy on the bus. Who ever said there were no such thing as stupid questions wasn't so bright them selves.

"No. I'm new student at the Prostitution Academy. Why do you ask?" The Bus Driver just chuckled at him as if he told a funny joke. Maybe he just liked sarcasm.

"You should be careful. Yokai Academy is a very scaaaary place." So the Bus Driver of the school was trying to convince him the school was scary. That's strike one. Strike 2 happened as I got off the bus.

I get off the bus to come standing face to face with a Scare Crow with a pumpkin for a head. It smelled like Garbage Truck juice. So the bus just leaves me with the smelly pumpkin. Yeah, real nice. I look down the path and get my first look of the school. It looked like a damn castle. What was this Harry Potter. Where iis the damn boats then. The school was about five miles away and I would have to walk. Strike 2 against these bitches. Strike three didn't happen until homeroom the next day.

I ended up walking the 5+ miles to school. I tried to call a taxi, but the school must have something to block the signal. After getting in front of the school I found it was a damn castle, but more like Dracula then Harry Potter. There were no ghosts you see. I walked towards the biggest building because it had the best chances of having occupants.

I get in their only to be confronted with two robed figures. Robed, like this was a cosplay convention. I walked past them warily because, if i have to be honest, robed people scare me. I walk up to the desk in the lobby, and wait on the receptionist to say something. She didn't. Was I invisible today?

"Yo lady. I know you see me." Apparently she didn't because she jumped in her seat when she heard my voice. She looked at me for a minute before speaking.

"How may I help you young man?" Finally something going as planned.

"Yes my Name is Aono Tsukune, and I missed school yesterday, so I have no idea where to go." She nodded before flipping through one of the books on her desk. She eventually found what she was looking for as she addressed him.

"Your dorm-room number is 720. The dorm can be found directly down the path adjacent from here. Your homeroom is class 1-A headed by .e Is that all?" Tsukune nodded his head and the receptionist went back to whatever she was doing. I left just wanting a bath and sleep.

**Break**

The students of class 1-A were being subjected to some very thick tension. It was mostly caused by two students. Them being Komiya Saizo and Akashiya Moka. Saizo was a very large student. The physically largest in the class. If a monster had a very large human form then it meant it had a very large monster form. Size almost always entailed strength, except in the case of certain S-Class monsters.

Moka was a very beautiful student, if the boys of the class were to be believed, the most beautiful woman ever. Saizo also noticed this about her. So he wanted her. She didn't want him. So, like any person who wanted something bad enough, he took it. Which explains why she was covered in bruises and sitting next to Saizo like a kicked puppy. So when Tsukune walked in the room it took everyone off of the situation.

"Is this 's class." The teacher nodded at the question alleviating the fears of the young man "I'm Aono Tsukune and I missed the first day of class."

"Hello Tsukune-Kun. You may take a sit right there." Tsukune looked at the seat where she was pointing. It looked to be directly in front of a couple who were sitting close together. Anyone who glanced in the classroom would have saw this. Tsukune wasn't one to glance. He took in everything about the two. The girl was covered in bruises. She also seemed to be flinching at the touch of the boy sitting next to her.

Tsukune was puzzled. Was he the only one seeing this? He glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at him waiting on his reaction to the situation. They weren't going to say anything. Strike 3 bitches. Aono Tsukune was about to cut loose.

**Break**

Tsukune waited until the boy went to the bathroom before making his move. He stood up catching the attention of the entire room. He slid his desk about 3 ft. towards the front of the room, which put much space between the girl and the desk. He went to where the girl was sitting huddled up in the chair. When she saw him approaching she looked up, showing him the fear in his eyes. That brought out a righteous anger he had never felt.

He took the seat next her shocking the entire class. He looked at the terrified girl before speaking words the entire class were straining to hear.

"So, do you mind if I sit here?" The girl's eyes widened at the simple question. Did this boy have a death wish?

"If you sit there Saizo will get mad." The boy just snorted at the answer. Was that punk suppose to scare him.

"I said do _you_ mind if I sit here." The girl was between a rock and a hard place. She could say he could sit here and maybe make the first friend of her life, or she could say he couldn't and possibly be stuck with Saizo forever.

"I would like it if you sat there." Tsukune smiled at the answer. Well that was that.

"Well in that case my name is Aono Tsukune. Whats yours?" He offered his hand so she shook it shocking him with the strength she possessed.

"My name is Akashiya Moka. I hope we can be friends." Anymore conversation was halted by the entrance of Saizo to the room. He took one look at Tsukune occupying his desk and became enraged. He stormed up to them. Tsukune didn't know if it was a trick of the light but his skin seemed to be pulsing in random places.

"That's my seat loser. Move." Tsukune looked at what was supposed to be an intimidating face before addressing Moka.

"Do you want this clown to seat here?" Moka shook her head no, making the entire class gasp. Tsukune just looked at the angry student. "Well I guess that means you should get out of my face before I introduce you to my two friends. Ass and Beating." Saizo just sat down at one of the empty desks and spent the rest of the class staring at Tsukune with a burning hate.

**Break**

Tsukune and Moka were walking down the hallway from class when they were stopped by Saizo. He looked really angry. He picked up Tsukune by the collar of his shirt before slamming him into the wall. Tsukune tried to pry his arm off, but it wouldn't budge. Why did his parents forbid him from violence.

**Flashback**

Tsukune was sitting facing both of his parents who sat with stern looks on their faces. Tsukune couldn't even think of something he had done recently.

"Tsukune do you know why you have to go to Yokai academy?" He had never actually thought about it. Why did he have to go to the school with drunk priests.

"Not really, no." His parents just sighed at the answer as tho expecting something else.

"None of the other schools accepted you. It was mostly because you half blinded a man." Oh, that makes sense.

"That was self-defense." Tsukune said it with such conviction his parents almost believed him. Almost.

"How, in Kami's name, was it self-defense?"

"You don't grab people in the street and expect to not be hurt. That guy deserved it. I hope he learned his lesson." His parents were too exasperated with his explanation to even try and retort. It just was a waste of time.

"Just promise, no violence."

"We'll see."

**Flashback End**

That was why Tsukune was hesitant to retaliate. Well he was hesitant until he heard a whimper from Moka. It reminded him of a hurt puppy. Pulled at his heart strings it did. So Tsukune made his special fist. The thing that made his fist so special was because he kept his middle finger's knuckle raised. So when he drove his fist into Saizo's eye. It hurt, very much so if you believe it. I mean it half blinded someone.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY EYE!" That sounds like pain. Saizo drooped Tsukune and began clutching his eye, which had began bleeding. Tsukune grabbed Moka hand and began calmly leading her away. They ignored the yells of pain emanating from the pained teen.

**Break**

Tsukune and Moka were standing on a walkway overlooking the Yokai Academy campus and the surrounding forest, They were simply talking about middle school. Moka had rough experience. No one at her school liked her. Tsukune had also been her first friend which he felt was sad. She admitted to hating humans. Tsukune just assumed she meant the people of her old school.

Tsukune decided to walk Moka back to her dorm before turning in himself. They were once again stopped by Saizo who stepped from behind a tree. He looked pretty much the same except for the bandages wrapped around his head. Maybe Tsukune did have a problem with blinding people.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to take my girl back." He then did something that completely shocked Tsukune. He transformed into a giant grey thing. It had plates covering various parts of is body including claws. It's tongue seemed to grow as well as until it was about a meter in length and was waving sporadically in the air.

"RUN!" Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and began dragging her through the woods hoping the close together trees would slow him down. After about ten minutes of running they eventually came into a clearing. Tsukune looked at Moka who seemed even more terrified than when she was in class.

"What the hell was that?" Moka seemed more shocked than anything at the question.

"Can't you tell? He's an Orc, a B-Class monster." Monster? Damn his luck. Snap out of it Tsukune. Monsters aren't anything to a bad ass like yourself.

"Moka are you a Monster?" She nodded her head at the question. "Well, why don't you transform?" She looked as though the question ashamed her.

"I have a seal on me that keeps me from transforming. It's impossible to remove." She showed Tsukune the rosary on her chest. Tsukune almost snorted at it. It looked pretty easy to remove. The chain holding it wasn't that thick. Any solutions were stopped as Saizo in all his Monster glory entered the clearing. Saizo advanced on them bringing back a hand.

"Moka before I die. There is something I want you to know. I'm a human." Whatever Moka's response was he never heard it as he was backhanded away by Saizo. Tsukune last thought before slamming into a tree, the rosary clutched in his hand, was 'I wish I could apologize for breaking Moka's necklace.'

**Break**

Tsukune woke up and immediately thought he was dead. You don't get backhanded by a Monster and expect to not be dead. So when he saw Moka he wasn't really surprised. What did surprise him was that she was smiling. She must have been wishing for death. Might as well start eternity off with an apology.

"Moka, I'm sorry for breaking your necklace." Tsukune stood as he spoke, ignoring the sharp pains shooting through his body. When he was standing up completely he saw the deceased body of Saizo. "Moka, is Saizo dead?" She just nodded her head in answer. "Did you kill him?" She again nodded her head if a bit hesitantly. "Moka, did you know murder was illegal?"

"It wasn't murder Tsukune-Kun. It was justice." Tsukune wasn't going to argue with her as she was a murderer, and murderers don't like to e argued with it.

"What are you gonna do with his body?" Moka blinked and looked around as tho searching for a place to put the body. She eventually found what she was looking for as she started dragging Saizo's body. Tsukune helped her as much as he could with his injuries.

They eventually found themselves on a cliff. Ah, now it made sense. So Tsukune wasn't shocked when she kicked Saizo's body over the edge. This turned out better than the worse he thought might happen. What helped make friends better than murder and disposing of the body. Well now there was only one thing to do.

"Moka I'm going to show you my secret technique. use it only when you feel it will work. You make a fist like so..." Yeah, the start of a great friendship.

**A/N: That ends the first chapter of One Day Late. Expect a very different Moka. One who doesn't like how her treatment was ignored. Also expect a Tsukune who will encourage her behavior. Also, Moka was not raped just slapped around a bit. Review, I need them for sustenance.**


End file.
